


Eight humans

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, i mean basically every characters here but mostly them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara and Asriel decide buttercups are a bad idea, and so the future of humans and monsters seems to get a little brighter every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buttercups on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Basically an AU where Chara and Asriel never die and they grow up. Asgore never starts taking the human souls, and it's All Good Happy Times™  
> My first Undertale fic (and my first time writing in a while) so don't judge it too harshly

     You need to save them. The humans are awful and the monsters are good and loved you and you need to save them. You are the future of humans and monsters. Those thoughts repeat in your head like a mantra as you stare down at the little buttercups in your hand, trying to summon your courage. You need to save them, the humans are awful and the monsters are good and loved you and-

     "Chara..." Someone whispers, voice shaking. You lift your head to meet their gaze. Asriel, standing in the doorway of your shared bedroom. He closes the door quietly and sits next to you on your bed, and you can only stare back. His face, oh god _his face_ \- you don't think you've ever seen it so desperate and heartbroken. It makes you feel like someone has stabbed a knife into your gut and every second you keep looking at those kind, sad eyes the knife gets twisted in a little farther.

     You look down again, clenching your fists and crushing a few of the smaller blossoms. _Humans are awful monsters are good I have to save them I am the future of humans and monsters they don't deserve this they're all depending on me_

     "Chara, you don't..." He pauses for a second, taking a quivering breath, before continuing. "You don't have to do this. We can find another way, or we can at least wait until we're grown-ups, or..." He puts a paw on your balled up hands. "Please." The same desperation in his face has seeped into his voice. You can't stand the sound, can't bear to hear him like that another second. The invisible knife in your gut twists more. You take a shuddering breath, unclenching your fists from the flowers and lifting your hands away from Asriel's to let the buttercups flutter, harmlessly, to the floor.


	2. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second human falls, carrying a ribbon and a plastic knife.

     You slowly open your eyes, confused. There's something soft beneath you- flowers? Yes, they are flowers, you confirm after a second glance at them. Slowly, you sit up, not ready to get to your feet quite yet. You check for injuries, testing each arm and leg to make sure you didn't break anything. All good. Guess those flowers were really soft. You look up at impossibly tall walls around you and the memories come, one by one.  
     You had climbed the mountain because no one went there and you were hoping for at least a little bit of quiet, away from the busy city where you lived. You had hopped on a train after running away from boarding school one day and rode far away from the noise, packing some food and a sleeping bag. Sleeping under the stars in the mountain was lovely- but the ribbon tying your things together had fluttered into a cave and when you chased after it, you must have tripped and fell.   
     You finally get to your feet and look around, stretching. Your ribbon is a few feet away, the little plastic knife of yours nearby as well. Well, at least you got your ribbon back. You bend down to pick it and your toy knife up, slipping the knife into your jacket pocket. You glance at the ribbon for a second before using it to tie up your long auburn hair, the way it was meant to be used for once in your life. The toy knife was a funny thing. Most kids had teddy bears or blankets, you had the knife.  
     You start walking forwards, because what other options do you have? You turn the corner to find an intricately carved archway.You sigh in relief at the sight of it. That meant there had to be someone down here, who could help you. Determined, you walk through it into a wide cavern, and then through another archway into a purple stone corridor. No sign of people yet. That's okay, you're sure they'll show up eventually. You can wait.   
     You walk up one of the two curving staircases in front of you, and through a third doorway. There's buttons on the ground and a switch on the right side of the room. On the left, a sign telling you to be fearless. No one here, but there's another door. Someone will come, you know it.   
     After a long, puzzle-filled walk you finally find something, a house. Relief floods you, and you smile a little despite being tired. You knock on the door twice, soft enough so it doesn't hurt your knuckles but hard enough to be heard. After what seems like forever you hear footsteps. Your patience rewards you. Your heart flutters a bit as the door creaks open and a tall figure looms over you. A gasp of surprise escapes them; they probably weren't expecting someone to come by.  
You look up at their face. They look a few years older than you, in their mid-teens. Shoulder-length hair the same color as yours with bangs frames a face with bright red eyes and rosy cheeks. After the initial shock wears off, a friendly smile spreads across their face and they step out of the doorway and gesture with an arm adorned by a green shirt.   
     "Come in, come in." They shut the door as you enter. "I'm sorry, I didn't... I wasn't expecting company. Especially not... well, nevermind." They laugh nervously. "What's your name?"   
You hesitate a moment, taking in your surroundings. The house is smallish but cozy, everything painted in warm colors. You can smell smoke and hear a fire crackling from the next room on the left, and see a hallway on your right. Your eyes shift back to the nice person who invited you in.  
     "My name's Lanie. Nice to meet you," you finally respond, smiling back at them.   
     "Lanie. Greetings, Lanie. I am Chara. Here, come into the living room while I get something for you to eat. Do you like chocolate?"  
     You nod, following them into the room with the smoke smell. Sure enought, there's a fire crackling. You take a seat at a table with four chairs around it, sitting in one of the smaller ones. Chara slips into the kitchen in front of you and you hear a refridgerator open. Their voice drifts in from there while they prepare your food.   
     "Knock knock."  
     It takes you a second before you realize what they're doing. "Who's there?"  
     "Dishes."  
     "Dishes who?"  
     They come back into the living room with a slice of chocolate cake and a cup of tea that smells delicious.   
     "Dishes a very bad joke," they finish, setting the plate and cup in front of you and taking a seat across the table with a slice of cake twice as large as your own. You can't help but laugh, and they smile wider. After a while the laughter and smiles subside, quieted by the consumption of cake. When you've finished everything, they start talking again.   
     "You must want to get back to the surface." They finally say.  
      You nod, slowly. They sigh, their smile seeming to have faded.   
     "Oh. Well. I... I'm sorry but.." They clear their throat, and your stomach drops a little. "You can't. We're all... do you remember learning about those old ledgends, with the monsters underground? Yeah. Those ledgends are real, and the mountain has entrances into the monster kingdom. Anything can get in, but..."  
     "Nothing can get out." You finish their sentence for them. They look away regretfully.  
     "Yeah. Well, there is one prophecy about some 'angel' coming to free us all, but... That didn't work out for me." They laugh, somewhat bitterly. "Nevermind. The only way to break the barrier is with seven human souls. We're working on other ways to get out, though. We will get out one day." They sigh. "I'm sorry."  
      You manage a smile. "I can wait. Just gotta be patient, right?"


	3. Bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third human falls down with a bandanna and a glove.

     A sore limbs, flowers and dirt in your face are the first things greeting you when you wake up. You flip onto your back, startled, bringing a gloved hand up to wipe the soil and petals away from your eyes, nose and mouth. You spit out some dirt to the side, and blink a couple times to clear your vision. Your face turns upward, and you realize where you fell from.  _Shit._  No way you're gonna be able to climb that high. 

     Taking the dare was probably a dumb idea. But no way in hell were you gonna let those kids think you were any coward, so you said you'd be up there and back in time for supper. Guess that's not happening. 

     Not wanting to waste any more time lying here uselessly, you jump up to your feet and take off your bandanna to retie it. You decide to braid your hair, just to keep it out of the way. After your long and curly black hair is tied back and out of your face, you make your way forwards out of the little cavern that you're in. Walking away from the flowers, you recognize them. They're the kind in the center of your little town next to the mountain, and you grew them in your garden back home. You pick a couple and decide to take them with you. They're much larger than the ones in your village and would look nice in your garden, if the seeds grow as large as they do.

     Satisfied, you walk out of the little cavern you fell in through an archway. It's old but pretty, and you remember the stories, about monsters under the mountain. It seems kinda far-fetched, but you don't think anyone would  _want_ to live underground. It would make a strange sort of sense if there were monsters down here after all. It doesn't scare you, though. Nothing does. If they try to kill you, you know how to fight back.

     Continuing, you walk through a bigger cavern and another archway. Your footsteps are loud and obvious as if to let anyone here know you're not afraid. The room you find yourself in has a table pushed in a corner, with a note and a slice of... pie? It's hard to tell what kind it is. The hand without the glove picks up the note. It reads;

     " _Howdy! Welcome to the Ruins. If you just fell down, help yourself to the pie. It's not old, I promise. I change it everyday! From where you are, it's a bit of a walk to Home. Don't worry though, we solved the puzzles ahead of time so you don't have to bother with those. We have someone waiting there to meet you along with food, bedrooms and tea. They can explain the situation to you. If you get a chance, come find me! I might even be the one waiting at the house. Anyway, good luck! You're gonna do a great job!_

_-Asriel Dreemurr"_

You look up from the note to the slice of pie on the table, looking relatively fresh. So there _were_ people living down here. Friendly, apparently. Still you refuse to let your guard down, even through mouthfuls of the pie. You still can't quite place the flavor, but ti's good. The walk through the stone purple corridors is kinda boring, but you don't run into anyone until you get to a pile of leaves on the ground with a little... ghost...? lying on it. A ghost. Oh. Monsters are real, then. 

     Fists clenched and ready to fight, you take a few steps towards the monster. It doesn't make a move to attack you, though. The ghost notices your loud footsteps and looks at you but doesn't get up. 

     "Oh... Um, hi... you're a human, aren't you...? Oh no, I'm probably in your way... I'm sorry......"

     Your fist unclenches and you drop it. It's doubtful this monster wants to fight you, considering they're just kinda... lying there. 

     "I'm Delia. Yeah, I'm a human. Would ya mind moving to the side a bit?"

     The little ghost floats to the side of the path, so there's room to walk by.

     "Sorry for getting in your way... I should go tell my cousin you're here...." They start to disappear. "I'm Napstablook, by the way... It was nice to meet you...." And with that, Napstablook faded away somewhere. You feel kinda bad for the ghost, but keep going. A few minutes later and lo and behold, a house.

     A sign above the door confirms that this is the "Home" mentioned in the note. You knock a few times, loudly. Rushed footsteps approach, just as loudly as you knocks. Whoever was answering the door had to have very heavy shoes.

     The door is flung open dramatically and and the person standing there is not what you expected. A robot, wearing bright pink boots and a metal plate on his chest in the same color. 

     "Hello! Come in, darling, come in!" He slams the door shut with his leg once you're inside the house. It's cozy, and you can smell something cooking. Huh. Maybe they're not gonna try to kill you. 

     "Call me Mettaton! I see you've already met my dear cousin," he says with a dramatic gesture towards the ghost you met earlier, who's standing in the corner of the room and you didn't notice earlier. Mettaton's voice sounds wierdly normal and non-robotic. Napstablook smiles nervously before dissappearing.

     "Delia," you reply, holding out a hand for him to shake. He takes it. 

     "Now then. Would you like something to eat, darling? You must be tired. The kitchen and living room is to your left, and down the hall to the right are the bedrooms. First door is the guest room." 

     You're actually kinda tired, now that he's mentioned it- and sore. Thirsty, too. "Thanks. Do you have anything to drink?" 

     Mettaton nods and gestures for you to follow him into the living room. "Take a seat at the table over there I'll fix you up some tea," he tells you, before disappearing into the kitchen. You do as he says, plopping down in a chair. You didn't realize quite how much your feet hurt until now. 

     Mettaton comes back and sits next to you, sliding you a cup. "Drink up, dear." Nodding, you pull your glove off and put it on the table to make it easier to hold the cup. While you drink, Mettaton starts explaining things.

     "You probably heard about the war, and how the monsters were sealed underground. Well, we're those monsters. The barrier can only be broken with seven human souls, but we're trying to find other ways. The royal family decided it's best not to hurt the humans that fall down here. You're the third to fall down here- the first was Chara, and then Lanie. Both are part of the royal family now." He paused for a few seconds to take a sip of tea. "I'll be honest with you, we haven't made much progress on breaking the barrier. You... probably won't be able to leave for quite a while. I'm sorry, darling."

     You take a few minutes, swirling the tea around in your cup, thinking about what Mettaton said. 

     "Well," you begin, finally, "you seem pretty nice. If they other monsters down here are so friendly, it won't be so bad. I'm gonna miss my grandma, and my garden, and a lot of things, but-" you smile. "I'm not afraid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not completely happy with this one and I can't write mettaton for shit, but uh. just take it. here


	4. Persevere with Integrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next two humans fall together, a brutally honest ballerina and their brother who never gives up.

        Your eyes open to pitch darkness. Confused on where you are and how you got there, you push down your panic and take a breath. You sit up and a few deep breaths pass through your lungs, in and out, before your eyes adjust to what now you see was actually just dim light, not the absence of it altogether. Regaining your composure, you observe your surroundings. Underneath you are some crumpled-looking flowers. All around you is grayish rock. Above you the rock stretches up for what you guess is at least 100 feet, before an opening reveals a night sky littered with stars unobstructed by artificial light. Oh. The mountain you climbed. Well, at least you'd find out what happened to everyone who fell down here, one way or another. You had climbed here with your brother, you remember. You hope he wasn't hurt, but would not be surprised if that was the case. Very upset, but not surprised. 

        "Theodosia!" A familiar voice drifts down to you from the surface. Your brother's. Thank goodness he's okay. You shout as loud as you can back up.

        "Victor!" Your voice echoes around the empty room and, you hope, up the hole above you. After a few moments of silence, your older brother's head appears, looking down at you. 

        "Oh no. Theo, are you okay?" You nod. "Alright. I'm coming down there."

        "Wait don-" before you can stop him, he's falling towards you alarmingly fast. Eyes widening, you step aside as he lands on the soft flowers. You shoot him a glare.

        "That was a stupid thing to do, Tor. Now we're both stuck down here." He grunts as he sits up, reaching around blindly for his glasses. You spot them a few feet away. They're completely shattered. SIghing, you pull his extra pair out of your pocket (you'd sewed the tutu yourself, and made certain there were pockets). The soft fabric had kept them from shattering when you fell. "Here," you mutter, handing them to him. 

        He mumbles a word of thanks and gets to his feet. "Well, I couldn't leave you down here by yourself. We stick together, always. It's what we do," he insists. You roll your eyes. 

        "We should get going," you suggest, slightly passive-aggressively. He nods. The two of you walk through an old archway and into a cavern.

        "You think there's people here?" Tor asks. You tell him it's likely, between the flowers probably needing some care and the obviously man-made archway. But this place looks old, and under an obscure mountain people avoid. So maybe. 

        Another archway leads to a small room with an elevator on one side and a letter next to a damaged-looking but unopened chocolate bar on a plate full of crumbs. Raising an eyebrow, you bend over to read it while your brother inspects the chocolate, turning it over to see the expiration date. It's a welcome letter, saying things about how excited the writer is to meet you, and that there was a "situation" that needed to be explained. At the bottom of the letter, however, where the person signed their name in black ink is something that makes you giggle. It read, "From, Asriel and Chara Dreemurr," with the second name written in different handwriting and in red. In the first name, someone had taken a red pen and written in one extra _S._ Your small laugh causes Tor to look over to you, face full of chocolate.

        Wordlessly, you hand him the letter. His eyes drift down to the bottom of the page and he snickers. He wipes the chocolate from his face with his sleeve and tucks the letter and the rest of the chocolate into his raincoat pocket, right next to his old journal.

        "Using your sleeve is, quite honestly, pretty gross," you inform him as the two of you step into the elevator.

        "I, quite honestly, do not care," he retorts,  pushing the one button of the two available that would take the two of you away, and to wherever it was going.

* * *

        The silver doors slide open smoothly to a cozy-looking little hallway of a cozy-looking little house, contrasting with the modern but cold feeling of the elevator. A loud _ding_ sounds when the doors close behind you. Feeling a sudden twist in your gut, you grab your brother's hand, your own looking comically small in comparison.

         "Scared?"

        "Not scared," you answer honestly, "just nervous, I suppose." He nods and leads the way down the hallway and into a larger room. You stop him when you notice a thirty-something someone in a green cardigan and jeans and a... goat person? Talking intently about something. 

        "I'm serious, Azzy, You know I..." You clear you throat. The two look over to you, startled. The surprise grows a little bit the more they take in the sight of you. After an uncomfortable silence, the goat approaches you. He's wearing a casual t-shirt and jeans under a regal purple cape. Bending down to your eye level, he opens his mouth to speak. Actual words come out, instead of just bleats.

        "Howdy!" He begins. "I'm Asriel, and that's Chara... what are your names, if you don't mind me asking?" Realization sets in on Tor's face and he stifles a laugh. You have to admit you want to laugh, too. Not just at the letter, but at the absurdity of the whole situation- to be blunt; you fell in a hole and took an elevator to see a talking goat in a cave. You suppose the "myths" must have been true, then- the monsters who live under the mountain. This must be where all the missing people went. Did these monsters kill them? The thought is gone as quickly as it came. There's a human standing right over there, and you can tell the monster in front of you is friendly. Finally, you introduce yourself and your brother. You pull your hand away from his so you can get a little closer to the goat- Asriel.

        "I'm Theodosia, but Theo is fine. That's my brother, Victor, but Tor is fine. He doesn't particularly like names that start with  _V_ including his own. So yeah, Tor. And you are a monster, but I don't think you're dangerous. Nice to meet you." You hold out your hand for him to shake. Grinning, he takes it with a paw. He's very soft, you observe. 

        "Please, come with me." You let him lead you to a cozy living room and you pull up a chair while he sinks into a big arm chair. Looking back, you see Chara and your brother laughing about something. Both are looking at the letter Tor brought with him. Looking at Chara's expression, you think you know just who made the edit to Asriel's signature. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's finally up! sorry it took so long, life gets in the way...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably gonna have a chapter for every human, and maybe some other chapters in between too we'll see
> 
> either way this is gonna be excessively long lmao


End file.
